Granduil (Tasar Venfaren)
Overview Granduil is a High Elf Alteration Caster whose magic focuses mainly on manipulating objects from afar, away from the front lines of battle. He shoots the arrows too. Yeah. All the critical hits. "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground." -Granduil, 618 Background Originally born Tasar Venfaren to his parents in a small coastal Elven settlement, Granduil has long since abandoned his birth name regarding it as an unpleasant reminder of his past. Born in a remote town located on the northeast coast of The Twyst Lands, after a band of nefarious pirates killed his kin and razed the village Tasar Venfaren was captured at the age of 19. To be sold as a slave, young Tasar gave up on the prospect of a free life and decided to spend the remainder of his freedom doing as he pleased with ignoring traditional Elven customs. Tasar slowly gained the favour of the pirate crew, eventually allowing him to participate in many raids on unsuspecting coastal villages. Among the crew, there was an elderly man by the name of Markus who guided Tasar to strengthen his innate affinity to magic. During his magic education, Markus primarily taught Tasar in the Thaumatics school of magic, exploring the manipulation of many materials and matter in general, seeing his aptitude in Alteration specific magic, the pirates decided Tasar would prove to be an invaluable crew member. Apart from magic, Markus also instructed the young High Elf in more practical trades such as Navigation, Basic Survival and of course, Persuasion. It was on the high seas that Tasar Venfaren took up the alias "Granduil" in an attempt to distance himself from the horrible memories associated with the pirates and his past. During his 6th year with the pirates, Granduil and other members of the crew were headed into the local tavern after anchoring the ship close to a nearby village when his eyes fell on a maiden from the village. After his fellow crew passed out from a few rounds of mead, the maiden revealed to Granduil that the pirates had threathened to destroy their village if their "fee" wasn't paid. Clearly infatuated with the maiden, Granduil promised her that he would stop the pirates at any cost. The Captain however, was not impressed with Granduil's gesture of love and ordered to have him locked up in the brig until they left. Infuriated with the actions of the Captain, Granduil wired the ship with the cannon ammunition and fled to the village after blowing the ship and crew to smithereens. Upon re-entering the tavern, the maiden was nowhere to be found; when asked, the barkeep had no recollection of such a maiden living in the village almost as if his memory had been wiped clean of the past hour. Devasted at his traitorous act, Granduil's realized that he had killed the only people he could call family and fled in self-imposed exile. After years of wandering, Granduil took advantage of the escalating conflict by working as a both a traditional and contract mercenary to many militaries. His most infamous deed in recent times is known as Heist of the Trading Charter among the mercenary circles where Granduil single-handedly robbed a Lunthornian Trading Charter outpost with nothing but a dagger, some pebbles and a Sherbet Lemon. To this day the Lunthornian Trading Charter still has a 1,000 gold bounty on Granduil's head. All good things must come to an end however, and several months after his last contract ended, Granduil had lost almost all of the money he'd taken from the Lunthornian Trading Charter when he discovered that thieves hired by the Charter stole back the gold. Resolved to make use of his skills and regain his wealth, Granduil went towards the Fiefdom of Aeristhane, determined to do whatever it takes to regain his status.